1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a puzzle of the game board type provided with a set of playing pieces.
2. Prior Art
It has been proposed heretofore, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,906, to provide a three-dimensional polyhedron on which are placed playing pieces having a size and shape corresponding substantially to the side surfaces of the polyhedrons. By appropriate indicia provide at each corner of each playing piece, the problem to be solved was that the pieces were to be put onto the polyhedron base in such a manner that all of the vertexes of the playing pieces which adjoin at a corner of the polyhedron are to have the same indicium. This type of construction makes the puzzle relatively easy to solve because the indicia to be matched and their sequence are exactly dictated by a previously placed playing piece.